1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hammer mills and more particularly to an improved apparatus for attaching hammers to hammer mills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard hammers, when grinding product in a hammer mill, impact product to be pulverized to create a smaller size. This impact forces product against a perforated screen area that also cuts and sizes the product. Because there are high impact forces on the hammers, this force is transmitted to a rotary connection between each hammer and the hammer mill. Premature failure of this pivotal connection between a hammer and the hammer mill will cause the entire hammer mill to be shut down for repair, which is a costly delay.
Accordingly there is a need for a hammer connecting apparatus to overcome the aforementioned problem.